


Fuck me like you hate me

by LeaveSimoAlone



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, GIVE GACHO A CHANCE, I mean we all knew it had to be done, M/M, Pre-Chernobyl, change my mind if you can, gacho, how do we call this ship?, vodka dad, vodka mom, vodka mom is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaveSimoAlone/pseuds/LeaveSimoAlone
Summary: Bacho is an Asshole.Garo is always right.
Relationships: Bacho/Garo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Fuck me like you hate me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenatria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/gifts).



> Okay so IT HAD TO BE DONE. And vodka mom is a power bottom, GO AHEAD AND TRY TO PROVE ME WRONG.  
> Also, there are references to elenatria's masterpiece "The Boy" so please, GO READ THAT STORY BECAUSE IT'S THE BEST THING EVER!!! She also wrote something on her Tumblr about Garo liking wood engraving and daisies and tossing daisies in the fuckboys' graves.
> 
> ALSO in the comment section of "The boy", someone I can't remember called Bacho "the Georgian disgrace" and fuck me if it's not the truth!
> 
> SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKE, I AM JUST A SMALL BABE.

Garo was lying on his cot, resting his head on the bundle he was using as a pillow. The hot damp weather forced him to stay shirtless to prevent the rough clothing from keeping getting stuck to his sweaty skin and the rain didn’t help. The third guy had got dysentery and was going to spend the following days in the infirmary. The Asshole was nowhere to be seen.   
They had told them to stay there. Their superiors said they had to wait. Not that he gave a shit at that point, not anymore. So they stayed there, in tiny tents in the mud with narrow corridors made of wooden boards to pretend you weren’t going to find your boots full of mud every time you brought your ass outside.   
The Armenian was too used to all of that to bother himself but he knew what the Asshole thought, what he was constantly pissed for even if they all knew they were made for that life and they wouldn’t have fit anywhere else.   
Garo kept engraving the piece of dry wood he had found with his favourite knife while he wondered which of the youngest soldiers Bacho was currently fucking: because there was literally no other reason to stay out of the tent with that shitty rain when he wasn’t on guard duty nor he had received any other order.  
During the training they always said "never stand if you can sit, never sit if you can lie down, never lie down if you can sleep ": Garo wasn’t sleeping and Bacho surely wasn’t neither. However he could bet his best knives that Georgian piece of shit was either standing, sitting or lying down with his cock deeply buried into some soft boy's ass or mouth.  
Garo never knew where the Bacho found the strength to be so constantly horny, he only knew that as soon as that big bastard heard a young voice nearby he was quick as starving wolf to check the boy out and Garo had never seen him reject a prey when it was available. Loneliness and unfulfilled needs weren’t the worst thing that could happen in the army and in time of war, of course, still it happened, especially when you had lost a comrade or you wondered why you were still alive at the end of the day and you just wanted to forget all the shit you had seen and focus on something easier. Garo knew Bacho felt the same, however he also had his damned hunting mode constantly activated and a preference for boys with blue eyes. He wasn’t the only one, of course, nor the first, nor the last, and while at home such behavior would have sent all of them in a Gulag to freeze their asses to death, in war time the heads of the Party and the army officers didn’t give two shits of how the soldiers relieved their stress, which of course made things even worse for the youngest guys. Garo had had to face that too when he was that age, Bacho probably too, but they never spoke about that. No one cared. "It's the war": that's what those men would have said once they were back at home, before falling asleep in their beds, hugging their wives.   
Needless to say, Bacho's attitude and eagerness had often led him to do some stupid shit who could have gotten him into serious danger if Garo hadn’t intervened: Bacho knew the others feared him, still, he couldn’t always fight everybody and he couldn’t have all the younger soldiers for himself. Yes, because the Asshole of course was a jealous and possessive piece of shit who couldn’t keep his big dick in his pants nor tolerate someone else, Janek, just to make a completely random name, to touch what he thought belonged to him.   
Bacho acted like that even with Garo.  
It had happened, more times than he could actually remember, that Bacho had looked for him at night, wanting to be alone with him, and this despite having barked only orders and insults and called Garo “ugly Armenian” or “piece of shit” for the previous hours in front of the others or while the enemies tried to make their heads explode: that was one of the many reason why Garo called him "The Asshole " in return.  
Yet, Bacho came to him: not often, but sometimes and for some reason, he didn’t chase one of his puppies and came to him instead. Garo didn’t care why he did that, he only knew that he liked it. He liked how Bacho tried to get his attention, how he realized he couldn’t treat him like one of those boys he liked so much to deflower, how sometimes he got the Georgian to beg, angrily, desperately, before letting him fucking him mercilessly, hard, fast, without tenderness, only with eagerness in his dark eyes, with need in his calloused hands, with lust and want as his cock tore him apart. Garo liked that. In those moments he knew he was in charge, he knew that, even if Bacho liked to mount him like a beast, he was the one with the power because that big asshole wanted him and no one else and Garo knew he could have said no, he wasn’t afraid, but he let Bacho have what he wanted and in that moment he felt the winner.  
It was unhealthy? Yeah. It was sick? Probably. It was depraved? Surely. Is there something that is not depraved in war?  
Garo was finishing his engraving, a raging wolf, when Bacho stormed inside the tent. They stared at each other for a moment and Garo knew.   
"What the fuck are you looking at?" spat the Georgian as Garo went back to his work and smiled knowingly. It was one of those evenings.  
The Armenian got more comfortable and relaxed on his cot, enjoying the show. He put away his knife and lazily enjoyed his last creation while Bacho lit a cigarette and looked at him thinking Garo wasn’t noticing.  
"Where is Alexej?" he asked after he blew out the smoke.  
Garo didn’t even looked at him, his eyes fixed on the wooden animal.  
"Infirmary."   
Bacho spat on the ground. "Cunt" he grumbled.  
Here he was, showing he was the boss and shit. Yes, Garo was under his command but that didn’t mean he would have let Bacho have him so easily: that was a whole different battlefield.   
The Georgian paced to and fro smoking impatiently: approaching Garo seemed to always make him nervous and frustrated, because even if the Armenian had never rejected him Bacho knew he wasn’t one of those sweet, awkward boys who just missed home and wanted Daddy to protect them. No, with Garo it was different and the fact that from time to time Bacho felt the primal need to claim him, to take him, made him feel powerful.   
The Armenian just had to wait, already shirtless and displaying his half naked body, keeping his legs relaxed, as if he wasn’t somewhere else.  
Bacho finished his cigarette and finally came closer, sitting on the edge of Garo’s cot. He put a hand on his knee.  
Garo shifted lazily.  
"It's too hot" he said, admiring his work. It was really a good kind of wood, perfect for engraving.  
"Garo..."  
Bacho suddenly took the wooden toy from Garo’s hand and gently put it on the floor: he did it slowly, as if he was handling an object made of glass. Someone was really in need for acting with this unusual gentleness... Garo folded his arms behind his head and looked smugly at the Georgian who still had his heavy hand on his knee.  
"You are going to fill the whole fucking tent with those things" he grumbled.  
"What do you want, Asshole?"  
"Fuck you" Bacho snarled angrily through gritted teeth.  
Garo liked how it was both an insult and an answer: he wondered if Bacho realized that or was too blinded by the hard bulge he could already see in his pants.   
Garo grinned and bit his lower lip.  
Bacho moved his hands to unbuckle Garo's belt.  
"Nah..." The Armenian clicked his tongue."It's too hot, it told you."  
"Don't be a chicken, I know you like it too."  
Garo smiled again. "Maybe. But I am not desperate like you."  
"What’s wrong?" Bacho snapped back while his hand rested on his thigh. "You have just jerked off while I was away and now you fear you wouldn’t last long?"  
"Spare this shit for when you will try to fuck Janek."  
"I would never fuck that dumb cunt and neither would you. "  
"Who said that ?"  
Bacho made a grimace to contain his anger but his whole body tensed as well as the pressure of his hand on the other man’s leg.  
It was so damn easy to provoke him: once he put his eyes and his dirty paws on someone he thought they belonged to him and to him alone.  
"You...." he started but Garo just laughed at him.  
"You are so stupid" said the Armenian.   
Bacho looked grumpy but calmed down a bit and he stroked his thigh possessively.   
The Georgian went again for his belt and this time Garo didn’t stop him: he inhaled deeply and didn’t oppose when Bacho's hand slid in his trousers. He wasn’t fully hard yet but that was enough to make the other man grin devilishly and speak in a raspy deeper voice.   
"I knew you wanted it too."  
Garo shuddered when Bacho pulled his cock out of his briefs: he could swear he had seen the Georgian licking his lips, the Asshole! He started jerking him off, pumping him into full hardness. Having a man doing that had the advantage of feeling the hot friction of a larger hand on his swollen cock.   
"Fuck!"  
Garo hissed when Bacho bent over and put his whole length into his mouth and down his throat, sucking him, swallowing it all. That stupid beast surely knew how to suck a cock but he was impatient, as always. Garo licked his lips and looked at the ceiling of their tent. He liked to put his hands on his lovers’ head when he was given a blowjob, thread his fingers through their hair, guide their movements, but with Bacho he just grasped the blanket, the pillow or whatever else: he didn’t want to give the Asshole the satisfaction to know he was liking his mouth on him that much. Maybe it was stupid, it surely didn’t make any difference but Garo could be stubborn too sometimes.   
"Fuck..." he hissed again through gritted teeth, feeling close.  
Bacho pulled away with a wet popping sound and stood up.  
"Bastard " Garo grumbled sitting up and staring at the taller man.  
"You know the rules" the Georgian grinned, unbuckling his belt.  
"There are no rules, you idiot. I am not one of your boys."  
"Really?"  
Bacho quickly got rid of his trousers and all his clothes before placing one hand on the back of Garo's neck and pulled him closer.  
"Then suck my cock and show me how different you are."  
Garo wouldn’t have minded making things more difficult for the Asshole but his long thick cock was honestly too inviting. Screw him.  
He took Bacho’s dick in his hand and in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the head, sucking it, pushing the length more and more down his throat while groping his heavy balls.  
"Fucking shit!" Bacho cursed while a thunder covered his loud voice just in time. "You like it don't you? Everybody likes my big cock."  
He put both his hands on Garo's head while the Armenian looked up at him with a glance that meant "Shut the fuck up". But Bacho was already over the edge, horny, animalistic, acting as if he owned the entire damn place, everything and everyone he wanted, including Garo. He was starting to move his hips and fuck the other man’s mouth, as he usually did because he couldn’t just stay still, and Garo dug his own blunt nails in the other mans flesh just to assert once again that he wasn’t one of his boys-toys. Suddenly Bacho pulled his hair and took his engorged cock out of his mouth, making Garo involuntarily groaned in protest.  
"Mmm, I want to fuck your ass, come on…"  
Bacho put his big hands on Garo's shoulders and pushed him back on the cot, then took off his trousers and tossed them on the floor next to his. He quickly left him to rummage among his things discarded next to his own cot and came back to Garo, taking all his sweet fucking space on the cot between the Armenian’s legs.   
"If you break my bed you're gonna sleep on the ground, I fucking swear Bacho!"  
The Georgian sneered as he dipped his fingers in the little jar of what looked like Vaseline and Garo didn’t want to know where he had found that or from whom he had stolen it. At least Bacho had this kind of sense…  
"Relax now and stop being a dick."  
"Says the biggest dick of them all... Oh..."  
Bacho was on him, his hot breath fanning his neck, smelling like Vodka and cigarettes, while one of his thick fingers was slowly entering Garo’s hole.  
"But you like my big dick, don’t you?" the Georgian whispered in his ear.  
His stubble was scratching Garo’s cheek as their chests were pressed together.  
"Shut up..." he hissed through gritted teeth and exhaled in pleasure as a second finger was added.  
That bastard was good at it and he knew it: he moved his fingers, curled them, scissored them to make him loose enough, hitting that sweet spot that made Garo see stars. He did it again and again and Garo failed in suppressing the moans of pleasure and satisfaction that escaped his lips. Bacho was hard as a rock against his abdomen: he was clearly appreciating those sounds.  
"I like the noises you make."  
Garo clenched around those thick talented fingers and hummed in contentment.   
"No" said Bacho removing his digits.  
"What the fuck?..."  
"You are going to cum only with my cock deep inside you."  
"You bastard " Garo chuckled.  
"Turn around " Bacho commanded.  
"You want to pretend I am one of the boys?" Garo inquired with a provocative sneer.  
"I don’t have to pretend anything. I get what I want. Always. Now turn around and let me fuck you. "  
"Yes Sir" said Garo mockingly, turning on the cot before Bacho was again on him and between his legs   
"You want me to call you Daddy?" the Armenian joked smugly.  
Bacho grabbed his hair and slammed his cock inside his ass.  
"You can do it. Either way you are not gonna walk properly for a week" hissed the man, so very close to his ear that Garo could feel his wet tongue on his lobe.  
The Armenian needed a moment to adjust to that big angry shaft savaging his walls in the most painful and delicious way.  
"I bet.." he panted, struggling to maintain control "… You love when they call you like that... "  
"Oh yes, I do..." Bacho was riding him hard and fast while pressing him into the military cot. "I fucking do... Oh Garo, you are always so fucking tight, I love that too!"  
The bastard sounded already completely lost while he used his free hand to grab Garo’s hip possessively and he kept ravishing him as if that was his last night on Earth.   
The Armenian breathed deeply, letting his body adjust to the intrusion until the stinging pain was overcome by the pleasure of that thick, veiny cock thrusting in and out of his ass; in those moments, if someone had asked him if it was better to have sex with a man or a woman he wouldn’t have been able to answer. Why the fuck did they have to choose? He enjoyed being fucked like that, yes, even if it was by that big stupid Georgian beast – well, especially if it was him – and he didn’t feel less of a man because of it. He didn’t know if the other soldiers suspected something but in any case, if Janek and his company of shit-eaters had said or done anything, Garo wouldn’t have minded killing them in their sleep and tossing daisies in their graves: it would have honestly been quite relaxing and still better than what Bacho would have done to whoever tried to take his toys away from him.  
Right there and right now, with his comrade's cock ravishing his ass, Garo could only purr contentedly at every thrust to avoid being too loud, because if someone had interrupted Bacho while he was doing the only thing that made him a useful piece of shit Garo would have thrown his knife right between their eyes and went back to his business.  
Bacho was grunting like a angry bull at every movement of his hips while his hands went alternatively from slapping Garo’s ass, to grabbing his wrists or the back of his neck or pulling his hair: Garo let him do that, not out of fear or submission, but because he genuinely liked being treated with that roughness from time to time, giving up control and letting someone else do the job while he just had to enjoy, not to mention that he had discovered that side of him being extremely useful for the next time he'd have had a woman in his arms.   
Bacho was growling in satisfaction, resting his forehead against his shoulder. Garo wanted to piss him off a bit.  
"Is this the best you can do?" he whispered.  
Bacho groaned and wrapped his arm around Garo’s neck, immobilizing him completely.  
"You are really a little prick, you know that?" Bacho growled against his ear. "You tight Armenian ass will be so sorry tomorrow!"  
And with that he started pounding into Garo’s body causing him to hiss and moan through gritted teeth: thankfully the rain outside was going on uninterruptedly but it was still better not to make too much noise.  
"I bet I can make you cum without touching your cock" Bacho groaned provokingly against his ear.  
Garo laughed, straining to maintain control.  
"I bet I can cum whenever I want to do it, you stupid beast!"  
The Georgian kept his iron grip around his body and Garo felt his thick erection hitting his sweet spot at every pump, again and again and again... It was so fucking hot, damp, wet, raging, he almost hated Bacho for being so damn good at it... Garo never wanted him to stop, never, it was too good, too much, too everything...  
"Ah...FUCK!"  
Garo tried to squirm out of Bacho’s grip but the man just growled angrily and kept him still while he continued to fuck him: Garo spilled against the cot and felt the wetness under him.  
"Good boy…" Bacho groaned in his ear.  
Garo wanted to laugh but he was too exhausted: he was sure the other man hadn’t realized what he had just said, especially because after a few thrusts the Georgian came in his ass with a feral roar muffled by the storm outside.   
Oh, Garo wouldn’t have forgotten quickly that pet name: another thing he could use to piss Bacho off when he exaggerated with his Georgian assholeness.  
"You are heavy" Garo complained when Bacho just collapsed on his body and remained there, still inside of him.  
Bacho grumbled something and pulled out his softening erection, disentangling his arms and setting Garo finally free.  
The Armenian turned around and lay on his back, wiping his sweaty forehead with his forearm.   
"I won. You couldn’t last" said Bacho cockily, picking up his clothes.   
"Sure, daddy."  
"Go fuck yourself."  
"Nah thanks, I am okay for today."  
"I will make you beg for my cock next time."  
"I don’t need to beg, I am a good boy."  
Garo couldn’t stop giggling as he watched Bacho’s expression while he was standing naked in the middle of the tent with his trousers in his hands.  
"What the fuck...?"  
"You said that!" Garo laughed.  
Bacho threw him his trousers and Garo covered his face with his arms, never stopping laughing.  
"Just say another word and I will shoot you in the balls" growled the Georgian and with that he stormed out of the tent completely naked, presumably to wash himself under the pouring rain.  
Garo folded his arms behind his head and got as comfortable as he could on the creaky cot. If he weren’t going to come back home from that war at least he would have had one last good fuck.   
Bacho would have come back for sure. He always came back, the Asshole had a thick skin. Garo wished even the young soldiers he liked so much would have had the same luck.

Bacho was sleeping in the cot next to him with his boots on and grumbling something in his sleep from time to time. Garo was cleaning his rifle, minding his own business. The air in that camp was heavy, heavy and sick: it was just another war, one of the many and surely not the last.   
Someone entered the tent and spoke with an uncertain voice.  
"Tent 181?"  
It was a young boy, he couldn’t have more than 24 or 25 years old, probably less. He had dark brown hair that looked silky and pale skin: he was using his clothes and bag as a sort of shield, something to hide behind. Watching him better Garo noticed two sharp but innocent blue eyes.   
Before he could say anything Bacho got up from his cot, rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and offered the young liquidator some Vodka. When the boy refused awkwardly the Georgian simply stood up and lit a cigarette, checking out the boy as if he was already imagining in which position he wanted to fuck him.  
Garo rolled his eyes.

Ah shit. Here we go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahah.  
> Perhaps I have made a terrible mistake.  
> But thank you for reading, love yourself, don't do drugs, bye.


End file.
